Pour entendre battre ton coeur
by Glasgow
Summary: Petit moment volé à la cruelle réalité par Paul après la mort de Hugh. Stamets/Culber


**Un tout petit OS, bricolé rapidement, parce que je viens de finir la saison 1 et que ce couple m'a terriblement touchée, ainsi que la mort de Hugh. J'avais besoin de mettre des mots sur les émotions, c'est ce qui aide à gérer le plus facilement je trouve ;) Alors je partage, s'il y a d'autres amateurs de ces deux-là.**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

ooOoo

Stamets entra dans leurs quartiers – ses quartiers – la démarche lourde et les épaules basses. Il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas songé à faire un détour par le mess, ce qui aurait déplu à Hugh, se contentant de se traîner ici quand il était devenu clair que son travail en pâtirait s'il tirait davantage sur la corde. C'était ainsi tous les soirs, il quittait le labo bon dernier, ignorant les sollicitations de Tillie l'enjoignant de prendre du repos, balayant ses inquiétudes d'un haussement d'épaules ennuyé. S'il avait été un peu plus sociable et démonstratif, y compris dans l'intimité, tandis que son organisme apprenait à composer avec l'ADN du tardigrade, c'était fini depuis longtemps. Entre temps, il avait trouvé ses marques et perdu l'homme qu'il aimait, alors franchement, les interactions sociales étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis désormais. Ce qui n'aurait pas davantage plu à Hugh que sa façon de se noyer dans le travail. Mais Hugh n'était plus là justement, alors qu'importe de le décevoir. Il l'avait de toute façon fait tellement souvent de son vivant…

Depuis des semaines qu'il tentait d'apprendre à survivre sans son compagnon – le choix du terme survive n'était pas anodin, parce qu'effectivement, il avait perdu tout espoir de vivre à nouveau normalement – Paul ressassait beaucoup ces quelques années auprès de Hugh. Avec beaucoup de culpabilité. Parce qu'il admettait volontiers désormais qu'il n'avait pas toujours été facile à vivre. Hugh avait eu bien du mérite à supporter ses absences, sa froideur parfois, son caractère souvent emporté ainsi que son manque d'investissement envers des projets à deux, vacances en tête, qui l'auraient trop éloigné de ses recherches. Il n'était pas facile à vivre, avare en démonstration sentimentales et accro au travail, pourtant Hugh ne s'était plaint que rarement, acceptant tout avec un patience remarquable. Et s'il posait parfois des ultimatums, exigeait quelques preuves d'attachement en dehors de leur chambre, il se contentait le plus souvent de ce qu'il avait.

Aujourd'hui, Paul s'en voulait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé. D'autant que s'il ne le lui avait pas dit aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu, il avait aimé Hugh, il aimait Hugh, et celui-ci aurait mérité mieux. Tout comme il regrettait désormais toutes ces heures passées à travailler au lieu d'être simplement auprès de son homme, qu'il avait eu la naïveté de croire toujours à ses côtés. Tout ce temps perdu loin de Hugh, qu'il ne pourrait plus rattraper, le torturait désormais, l'empêchant d'oublier, de faire son deuil.

Entrant dans cette pièce de vie qu'ils avaient partagée si longtemps, Paul passa des vêtements plus confortables après une douche rapide et s'allongea sur le lit sans prendre la peine de le défaire. Il prit dans ses bras l'oreiller de Hugh, qui avait encore son odeur, en tout cas en était-il convaincu et c'était bien là l'essentiel. Immédiatement, la fatigue laissa la place à la plus indicible des douleurs. Pour un homme de science comme lui, tellement cartésien, l'idée même d'un cœur brisé était incompréhensible, mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre quand l'être aimé manquait tellement que simplement penser à lui vous empêchait de respirer ?

Bien que passionné par son travail et finissant souvent à des heures impossibles, avant, ce moment de la journée était celui qu'il préférait. Parce qu'enfin il n'était plus le chef d'équipe exigeant, Hugh n'était plus le médecin sollicité en permanence, ils n'étaient qu'un couple normal, se taquinant tandis qu'il se brossaient les dents côte à côte, écoutant un morceau d'opéra quand Hugh avait le dernier mot, se racontant leur journée confortablement blottis l'un contre l'autre, avant de s'endormir toujours en s'étreignant. Des moments simples qui manquaient plus que tout désormais.

A présent, être là, seul, était une torture la plupart du temps, parce que c'était comme si on avait arraché à Paul une partie de lui-même, une partie essentielle, vitale. Alors il restait allongé des heures durant sans trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue, à poser les yeux sur les affaires de Hugh, qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le cœur à ranger, encore moins se débarrasser. Des livres éparpillés ça et là, des écouteurs, un gilet, l'ultime tasse à café, lavée mais jamais remise à sa place, la brosse à dent dans la salle de bain… Une foule détails rappelant une vie d'avant tellement plus simple. Tout comme dans les placards, où les vêtements n'avaient pas bougé. Au fond de lui, Paul voulait que cela reste ainsi, au cas où. Comme si un retour était envisageable, idée à laquelle une part de lui avait besoin de s'accrocher pour ne pas devenir fou.

La journée, il donnait le change avec talent, faisant ce pourquoi il était là et le faisant toujours aussi bien. Mais le soir, quand nul ne le voyait plus, il s'effondrait, pleurait parfois, et trouvait du réconfort, un mince réconfort, dans cette auto-apitoiement.

Quand il comprit que la nuit s'annonçait compliquée, comme trop souvent, il se décida à faire ce qu'il se promettait pourtant de ne plus refaire à chaque fois qu'il craquait. S'assurant de ne croiser personne pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Paul retourna à la salle d'ingénierie, où il passait déjà le plus clair de son temps en journée. Le moteur sporique n'était plus utilisé jusqu'à nouvel ordre, lui permettant de consacrer son temps à l'amélioration de cette technologie qu'il se refusait à abandonner au vu de ses promesses. Et la nuit, quand l'absence de Hugh était trop intense, dans le plus grand secret, il venait se connecter au réseau mycélien. Sans surveillance c'était dangereux, la précédente incursion dans l'univers miroir et de l'autre Stamets dans son esprit démontrait le danger de sa conduite, mais il aurait agi même si cela avait eu pour conséquence de le conduire aux portes de l'enfer. Et cela, même s'il tentait à chaque connexion de se convaincre que c'était bien la dernière. Tout plutôt que la solitude qui le rongeait…

Et ce fut comme à chaque fois instantané. Tout à coup, la douleur s'estompa et avec elle, cette horrible sensation de gâchis. Parce qu'il était de retour dans ses quartiers, mais ce n'était pas froid, solitaire, c'était chaleureux, agréable. Parce que Hugh était là, l'étreignant tendrement, ses lèvres se pressant contre son front. C'était exactement comme avant, quand tout allait bien.

\- Bonne journée ? s'enquit le médecin tout doucement.

\- Longue journée. Mais intéressante. Je te passe les détails, je sais que c'est sans intérêt pour toi.

\- Tant qu'ils ne t'utilisent plus pour les sauts, le reste est effectivement sans importance. J'étais toujours tellement inquiet pour toi, j'avais si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

\- Ironique quand on y pense dans la bouche de celui qui n'est plus vraiment là.

\- Justement à ce sujet, puisque je ne suis plus vraiment là, il faudrait que tu arrêtes ces connections pour me voir. Même si c'est réconfortant, on ne connait pas les effets… Et puis, tu dois apprendre à t'en remettre, à vivre sans moi.

\- J'ai fait toutes les analyses possibles, tout va bien.

\- Mais tu n'avances pas, plaida Hugh. Comment m'oublier si tu viens si souvent ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Ça fait trop mal. Et je pensais que toi, moins que tous les autres, tu me le reprocherais.

\- Arrête, tu sais que je donnerais tout pour être encore à tes côtés. Absolument tout, mais ce n'est pas la solution.

\- Alors n'en parlons plus, dit Paul d'un ton sans appel.

Signe que ce n'était pas qu'une illusion, que c'était tellement plus profond tellement plus vrai, Hugh lui répondait, le réprimandait, comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait été encore en vie, comme il ne le ferait pas au contraire s'il n'était que la création de l'esprit torturé de Paul. C'était ce qui le faisait tenir au quotidien, garder dans un coin de sa tête que son compagnon était bien quelque part.

Ce fut agréable de savoir Hugh lever les yeux au ciel avec un petit rire exaspéré. Signe qu'il capitulait. Pour cette fois. Pour quelques instants, c'était définitivement comme s'il n'était jamais rien arrivé, comme si Paul avait su jouer son rôle et protéger l'homme qu'il aimait.

Après les remarques d'usage, c'était plus simple de ne plus parler du fait que Hugh n'était pas vraiment là. Paul se faisait parfois l'impression qu'il était en train de perdre la raison, à cause cette dépendance qu'il développait pour ces moments qui n'étaient que faux, que cela aurait dû l'inquiéter mais la plupart du temps, il estimait simplement que ça ne valait pas la peine de se poser la moindre question quant à sa conduite, qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir cette opportunité. Parce que la présence de son compagnon était synonyme de bonheur, celui-là même qu'il ne connaissait plus, et pour cela il était prêt à toutes les concessions.

Ils ne parlèrent plus ensuite, se contentant de rester l'un contre l'autre, Paul frissonnant sous les mains de Hugh. Ce moments étaient les plus précieux, parce que c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient passé leur meilleures soirées. Cette tendresse, cette complicité, qui se passaient de mots… Bien sûr, au début, comme pour tous les couples, ils avaient passé chaque moment libre à faire l'amour, mais le temps avait fait son œuvre, la routine, agréable, s'était installée, les responsabilités et les journées qui n'en finissaient pas avaient eu parfois raison des corps… Et s'ils n'avaient jamais refusé de se donner du plaisir quand l'envie était là, la tendresse était peu à peu devenue leur moteur principal.

Pourtant, tandis qu'il savourait l'étreinte, sa tête contre la poitrine de Hugh, Paul constatât qu'une fois encore il manquait une chose pour que l'illusion soit parfaite. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Son cerveau et les spores lui rendaient Hugh, et avec lui chaque détail. La douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, son odeur enivrante, le timbre de sa voix, mais Paul avait beau faire et se concentrer, jamais il ne parvenait à entendre les battements du cœur de son compagnon. Et c'était terriblement frustrant. Car c'était ce son qui, avant, chaque soir, l'apaisait, le comblait et l'aidait à s'endormir.

S'il savait que ce Hugh n'était pas tout à fait le sien, il évitait d'y penser pour pouvoir savourer le moment. Ce qui fonctionnait un moment. Jusqu'à ce que ce tout petit détail ne vienne tout gâcher. Mais pour lui justement, ce petit détail était si essentiel. Il n'en dit pourtant rien ce soir et se contenta de se faire une promesse.

Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait, qu'importent les sacrifices qu'il devrait faire, il trouverait le moyen de ramener Hugh. Sa relation symbiotique avec le réseau mycélien, tellement prometteur et plein de miracles, comme elle le prouvait encore ce soir, serait la clé, il en était certain et travaillait en ce sens depuis des semaines. Ne lui restait plus qu'à faire preuve de patience, or dans ce sens, ces quelques moments à deux qu'il parvenait à s'offrir, aidaient.

Rassuré quant à l'avenir grâce à cette perspective, il se sentit un peu plus serein tandis qu'il fermait enfin les yeux, ne songeant plus qu'à la caresse de Hugh dans son dos. C'était un miracle qu'il se sente aussi bien après avoir perdu celui qu'il aimait, mais Hugh avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter le laisser tout à fait partir. Mais il avait foi en l'avenir, leur avenir, c'était ce qui le maintenait debout chaque jour. L'espoir d'entendre à nouveau battre ce cœur à l'unisson de sien. Bientôt.

 **THE END.**


End file.
